Reunion
by eternally-fate
Summary: What if Peter saw Claire searching for him in New York City. This Story Takes place in Season 1, right after Claire left The Haitian in the airport and before she found out they were related Not really good with summaries, REVIEW!Might have a sequel


**Title:** Reunion  
**Fandom: **Heroes  
**Pairings/Characters:** Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, Paire, Claude  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Humor/Friendship  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine just borrowing the characters for awhile  
**Summary:** Takes Place in Season 1, What if Peter saw Claire right after she left The Haitian in the Airport 1.18 - Parasite, so I call this a cut-deleted scene from that episode and I had to put Claude in it cause I love his character.

Special Thanks to Lisa she was the best and I was to lazy to pay attention but she help and stayed by my side so she was awesome, I got other two opinions from Anie she was a lot of help cause she told me to stay in past tense witch I hate doing LOL! And thanks to Phoenix Talon for inspiration and I got all of these beta cause I had no confidence and it's a birthday present so I hope it's good. So if I messed up I'm sorry but it happens in life and I had to post it today.

**The Thoughts Are In _ITALICS _  
Peter and Claire do not know that they are related in this story cause this scene if right before she goes to Peter apartment.  
Written for ArinnaVal, Check out her stories HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!**

**________________________________  
**

It was a fairly sunny day in Midtown Manhattan. Peter was walking around with the crowd of people that couldn't see him. He glanced across the busy streets and locked his eyes on this blond girl and began to stare with disbelief. She seemed like someone he once knew, Even though he couldn't see her face something about her was familiar.

She stood there digging in her pocket, searching for something desperately. Curious, Peter walked across the street so now he was on the same sidewalk she was on, he walked closer to her until he was only four feet away. "Address… where's the address?" he heard her mumbled and as he got closer to her he realized it was "the cheerleader" only four feet from him looking for a location.

"I'm doing this for you." Claire stated as she walked down the street again; she was only in New York for him.

"Peter, what's going on now?" The Invisible Man appeared next to Peter who was too mesmerized on "the girl". Peter didn't notice Claude.

"Where's your mind!" Claude screamed at Peter, ostensibly trying to gain his attention.

"I didn't even notice you." Peter replied but still paying no attention to the invisible man.

She turned around looking confused. It was like she was looking right at him but she continued walking, searching for the direction on her paper. _'She is so beautiful. Why the hell is she in New York City? Did something bad happen?'_ Peter speculated worriedly.

"It's her," the younger Petrelli acknowledged pleased.

"So that's the girl." Claude declared, with a hot dog in hand.

"Where did you come from?" Peter questioned him confusingly.

_'He was paying no attention to me like always.' _The British Man mused to himself "From around," He replied taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"You are really not in your right mind." Claude certified, while looking at the cheerleader. "I just got something to eat." he finished.

"That you didn't pay for I bet." He assured in automatically._ '_Where is she going?'The Younger Petrelli wondered.

_'I knew he had a crush on her.'_ "So is that her?" Claude asked completely ignoring Peter's previous statement that was obvious true, What was the sense to pay when you are invisible and no one would notice a thing. "The cheerleader from Odessa," he finished.

"Yea," Peter replied softly "But why is she is New York?" he asked himself but Claude obviously heard him.

"Why don't you go find out?" Claude asked in disbelief while taking another bite at his hot dog.

"I don't know what to say to her," he countered.

"Don't be a wuss…" Claude chuckled trying to talk some sense into Peter. "All of this moping around you've been doing because of her.." Claude started getting furious.

"Grow some balls and talk to her cause all you going to do is feel guilty and do more mobbing around if you don't talk with her." _'This guy is really unbelievable, He was just telling me how he doesn't want to cut everyone out and he pulls this stunt.'_

"You know I could hear what you thinking right?" Peter questioned him, still not fully listening to him but he could hear him completely well.

"That's good!" Claude replied while stealing something from a bodega they passed.

"So just please talk to her because I don't want to hear another Home Alone story from you, She's right there." The British Man seemed to be talking to a brick wall at the moment.

Peter kept all his attention to the cheerleader that he saved in Odessa. The girl who saved his life but he could hear clearly what Claude was saying and he was being honest, Ever since Claire said _'You're totally my hero'_ Peter have been trying to find her ever since.

"I can't believe she's here." Peter said in amazement.

"Well believe it," Claude answered, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

------------

It took Peter ten minutes to finally let himself talk to her. He had to admit, she was good at navigating the city.

Claire gasped when she see someone suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh My God" the cheerleader exclaimed. Panic overtook her until she realized who was inches from her. "Peter!!" _I' can't believe he's here, the person I came all the way in New York to search for._

"I'm sorry I scared you." Peter said softly.

"Peter?" Her eyes wide with full happiness at seeing him and before Peter knew it she is hugging him really tightly and that made Peter smile.

"Where did you come from?" Claire asked bewildered.

"I'm really glad to see you too." Peter was delighted. "To your other question. Where I came from, it's another ability- I picked up."

"Now, I'm really confused." she paused then removed from his embrace to look into his eyes while responding "Another...Ab.l..ity- What are you talking about. I thought that you only cou.." she sounded confused.

"I actually absorb.…" The Empath touched her right arm and he answered quite nervously "I absorb others abilities."

"So you can do anything that everyone else can do." Claire was still a little puzzled.

"Yes," was his quick response. He really hoped she wouldn't freak out.

"That's so cool." she said with a smile on her face finally understanding his ability. _'He is so handsome.'_

Peter was amused by what she was thinking but decided to continue on with the conversation. "So, why are you in New York?" He asked her concernedly.

"For you actually." she chuckled nervously. _'I hope he doesn't think I'm some type of stalker or something.'_

"I could never think that." Peter exclaimed.

"Think what?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, I just read your mind, that's another ability that I picked up." he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay now I'm completely shocked." she laughed. "How many abilities do you have?" she asked in wonder.

"I don't know…" 'He rubbed her arm comfortingly. "But I'm guessing a lot because I came across a lot of people with abilities."

"Do you have a favorite ability?" she asked him smiling brightly._ 'Please be mine, Please be mine.'_

"Healing of course." He replied causally. "Oh and it wasn't because you were thinking it." He chuckled and Claire held back a laugh but smiled as he continued.

"If I didn't have your ability. I wouldn't probably be here right now." Peter said and that caused Claire to have a look sad now.

"Don't be sad, Claire, I'm just being honest." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"You would still be here." She said confidently. "I could feel it."  
_'You're totally my hero.'_ She blushed heavily at the memory.

"I can fly also. It's another good one after healing."

_'OH MY GOD! He has to be joking, Please take me one day.'_ "Oh really." Claire said forgetting that he read her thoughts.

Peter had to admit that her thoughts were pretty interested. Parkman ability actually was a great one to have. "I don't mind taking you one day." Peter said amused.  
_  
'Goodness! Gracious'_

"So how did you get here?" Peter asked.

"Umm…" she mumbled. "I kind of ran away." she shrugged. "I know it's a totally surprise but I have been waiting to see you for a very, very long time." she blurted out. He looked shocked by her confession, _'God! 'I hope I didn't freak him out.'_

"Then we have a lot to talk about." he replied totally ignoring her thoughts giving her a crook smile.

He looked at the entrance door of the Apartment Building. "You want to come inside?"

_'Handsome, Kind, Hero, Future Husband, Well boyfriend, I'm still a virgin for crying out loud but then again I wouldn't mind Peter making me a wom…'_

" So, Peter interrupted her thoughts  
"I know you've had a long day- with running away and other stuff that I'm interested to know about." Peter finished.

"Sure!" She answered happily. "By the way." Claire said while turning to face him again. "Can you try not reading my thoughts all the time?"

"I really can't control it." Peter's straightforward response.

"Well try please," Claire pleaded.

"Don't be afraid," Peter smiled apologetically, "Your thoughts are pretty interesting."

"Did you hear something you were not supposed to?"

"Nope." he smiled mischievously. "It's great to know how handsome you think I am though."

She opened her eyes widely and gasps. "I can't believe you heard that."

"It's okay because you think I'm handsome and I think you're beautiful. So I guess we are even."

Claire blushed from embarrassment and mumbled in a response, "Thanks!" _'I think I'm in love...I hope he didn't here that.'_

Peter just looked at her with a crooked, playful smile and Claire just turned around blushing for like the third time of the day._ 'This is so embarrassing.'_ "Can we please leave, now?"

"Alright, let's go then." he walked past her. "I think I'm in love." Peter sang and winked mischievously at her while he opened the building door.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in love with the handsome hero." she sighed while following him into the building.

--------------------

**ARINNA HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I hope everyone enjoyed!!! **


End file.
